pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Champion
''Champion ''is the final series by Dakota. It focuses on Dakota (ARPS) without Steve and Ahmad. it could be seen as a spin-off for A Random Pokémon Show. It will be on rotation along with Dakota's other series: Rise, Conquering Hoenn, and Mixas School of Elites Synopsis Dakota is the champion of Mixas, a newly discovered league, but it's not all luxurious. Politics, social lives, and pokemon are all huge parts of his life. Episodes Season One: Kalos Conference # Publicity- Dakota begins his champion experience by co-hosting the 57th Annual Kalos Conference # Coexist- Dakota must learn to get along with paparazzi, gym leaders, and two very difficult Elite Four Members. # Controversy- Mysterious pokemon attacks distract from the third round of the tournament for Dakota and Diantha. # Challenge- When a trainer unexpectedly challenges Dakota to an unofficial battle, the media catches on fast # Policies- Protests get in the way of the conference after a new policy regarding pokemon journeys arises. # Standards- The Elite's "Anti-Alcohol" advertisement goes extremely wrong after they wake up one morning with severe hangovers # "Confederacy"- Uh oh. Looks like Kiloude City's in rebellion. # Waterfalls- A very vivid TLC-themed dream causes Dakota to question everything, including his career and relationship with Jacob. # Britney- Getting ready for finals, the cast has very surreal hallucinations about Britney Spears while under anesthesia. # Duel- After winning the Conference, Ahmad Nar challenges Drasna to their official league match # Joust- Ahmad faces Wikstrom officially. # Blaze- Ahmad and Malva square off in battle. # Social- A party is thrown to celebrate Ahmad's victories # Voyage- Dakota, sad but confident, leaves Kalos for Mixas. Season Two: Roots # Alex # Sectionals # Pursuit # Infestation # Deep Characters Main * Dakota * Jacob Season One * Diantha * Siebold * Malva * Drasna * Wikstrom * Korrina Season Two Supporting Season One * Ramos * Grant * Valerie * Viola * Olympia * Ramos * Wulfric Season Two Development * The series was first advertised on 5/10/17 * The first five episodes were confirmed on 5/10/17, along with Season One's Title: Kalos Conference * Production and writing were confirmed to have started 5/1/17 * Ahmad (ARPS) has been confirmed to have at least one appearance, as shown in a short trailer. * On 5/10/17, supporting and main cast for season one were revealed. * On 5/22/17, all episodes for season one were named and given summaries. The first season is revealed to be 15 episodes long. * On 5/22/17, Olympia, Wulfric, and Ramos were removed to Supporting Characters, while Jacob was moved to Main * On 5/27/17, Season Two was confirmed, and the pilot episode was named Mirage. * On 5/27/17, Jacob's promo pics were released, revealing his ownership of Arcanine, Braviary, and Medicham. * On 5/29/17, a short clip of Dakota, Diantha, and Malva singing "Circus" by Britney Spears on a stage was released. Many have speculated this is from Episode 10- Britney. * Also on 5/29/17, the name of Season Two (Morph), was changed to Roots, and the episodes names were changed as well. * Leaks of season two showed a picture of a girl around Dakota's age, wearing a white shirt and black pants. She has short brown hair and blue eyes. A Squirtle, Zorua, and Fletchinder are also shown. * On 6/12/17, Episode 6 "Music" was removed from Season One, Bringing the Season down to 14 episodes